


I can’t believe you talked me into this.

by SanguineHope



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Moments, Orlais, Shoes, Shopping, Wedding Dress, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineHope/pseuds/SanguineHope





	I can’t believe you talked me into this.

Nesira starred in the mirror at herself. The blush crossed over her face so brightly that her tan skin appeared to be as red as the flame of a dragon. Her fingers slipped up over her cheeks, rubbing at them vigorously as if that would make the blush go away. “Leliana.. I look silly.” She stuttered and Leliana just smiled as she moved over to brush her fingers along the fine silken dress.

“You do not look silly, you hold yourself like a queen.” She spoke as she moved around and placed her finger on her lip. “I think this dress is perfect. Nesira, what do you think?” Before Nesira even had a moment to say anything a gasp made her jump.

“Nesira, you look fabulous!” Josephine’s lighthearted voice made her giggle as she gazed at the mirror. The gown slipped off her shoulders and her bosom appeared larger than they were. Then again Nesira blamed her mind for imagining that though she knew she was larger than most women. The soft white glow that flowed over the dress was calming yet made her so nervous. Was she really about to do this?

Yes, yes she was.

Its not that she prepared for it, it proved to be more she couldn’t conceive it. Her fingers slipped along her arms, holding herself and shook her head. “No, no, this isn’t the right one. It’s too–”

“It’s perfect.” The husky voice caused Nesira’s voice paused. She couldn’t move, not wanting him to see her in this ivory dress. It was too perfect for her and she determined that it appeared funny on her. Too big, too short, to tiny. “Just like you.” Cullen added as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“Cullen, watch out for the train!” Josephine spoke quickly as she moved over and moved the cloth so that Cullen didn’t ruin it by his boots.

“And we mustn’t forget the shoes. They are the defining trait for a lady.” Leliana said as she showed them to Nesira. Her eyes widen staring at the shimmering shoes with pearls and jewels adorning the object. “All of you, this is too much. I can’t believe you talked me into this!” She said, the blush boiling over her skin. Cullen chuckled as he walked from behind her and took her hand. He rested a soft kiss upon her palm and glanced at her with such love it was indescribable.

For a moment, Nesira’s air hitched in her throat. “You should experience the best. It’s all for you. I want you to be happy and enjoy it. We’ve survived, you survived, and the least we can do is bright you some quiet joy.” Cullen comforted her with his words as he patted her hand. He had never gone out with her when she’s gone to Val Royeaux. This place brought a sense of uncomfortable notion to Cullen. The nobles and politics were not his game. So the fact that he actually came out with her only brought more joy to her heart.

“Okay, tell me honestly. Does it look okay?”

She turned in the dress carefully. The cloth flowed over her legs like a waterfall cascading from a cliff. The red coloration accented underneath her bosom and flowed out behind down the train. Little pearls spotted on either side of the red accents as Nesira reached up to rub her neck.

“It looks beautiful.” Cullen spoke as Leliana and Josephine nodded.

“I admit he took the words right out of our mouths.” Leliana added as Josephine silvery laugh escaped her lips. “But there is so much more to prepare for!” Josephine added as she pulled out her clipboard and the entire room broke into laughter.

At that moment, Nesira hadn’t comprehended such joy to be around not her advisors, but her closest friends and her fiance. All her concerns and embarrassment washed away as she dived into the moment of pleasantries as they continued to shop for her wedding.


End file.
